Specific Aims CEBP Aims 1 and 5 relate to the Dissemination and Translation Core: 1. Facilitate the development of biobehavioral research capacity in self-management for underserved populations through the funding of research studies and the implementation of four interdisciplinary cores (Administrative; Self-Management, Biobehavioral, and Informatics; Design, Methods, Biostatistics, and Economic Analysis; Dissemination and Translation) that provide expertise, services, and resources, 5. Facilitate dissemination of research findings into the scientific literature and translation into practice and policy.